


Unlikely Love

by Lilbug121



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: The Firefly family welcomes a new baby girl into the world. A few snapshots of Baby and Otis interacting throughout Baby’s childhood.Alternatively: Otis Driftwood has only known his little sister for five minutes but if anything happens to her he’s killing everyone in this room and then himself.





	Unlikely Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the birthdays given on some Devil’s Rejects promotional wanted posters, Otis was 18 when Baby was born (he was born December 23, 1929, and she was born September 12, 1948). And the idea of Otis interacting with a baby Baby is just. Too sweet for words.

Otis is almost positive he’s never seen anything this small before. The baby is wrinkled and bloody, and she is absolutely screaming her little lungs out. That’s good right? He’s pretty sure babies are supposed to scream when they’re born. The fact that she’s even breathing is a relief to everyone. He stares at her for a second, wiping away some of the blood with a rag, before handing her back to Mama so she can eat.

It’s hard for Otis to feel totally present in this moment. He’s distantly aware of the other actions taking place in the room; that Mama is crying and stroking the baby’s head, that Rufus is wiping down a knife to cut the cord, that Tiny has been holding Mama’s hand since this whole ordeal began and doesn’t seem to be planning on letting go any time soon. But he feels elsewhere.

“She looks like a little angel” Mama whispers through her tears, bringing Otis somewhat back to reality, and he has to bite his tongue not to laugh. She’s a newborn baby, she looks ugly as hell. But still, he gets what Mama means.

He had been a little worried that when Mama had her baby, he wouldn’t feel anything. It was hard for him to muster up much emotion at all towards other humans, unless he was killing them. Sure, against all odds, he’d grown to love the Fireflys in the years he’s spent living with them; he didn’t know he even knew how to love until Mama took him in. But he wasn’t sure how far that unlikely love would extend.

He finds now that he never had to worry. From the moment Otis holds his little sister in his arms, he knows he’d kill and die for her without a second thought, just the same as the rest of his family.

~~~~~

Otis picks up a human skull and inspects its shape. He’d spent most of the day before boiling the flesh off of limbs and heads to yield himself a nice pile of clean bones, ready to be made into art. He still isn’t quite sure what he wants to do with them just yet, but he wants to have supplies on hand when he settles on something. For now though, he is content to sketch ideas in a notebook.

Otis is less content when he hears a knocking on his bedroom door. He hates being disturbed.

“What!” he yells, annoyed.

Otis’s expression softens slightly when his door opens and he finds it’s Mama, bouncing Baby up and down gently in her arms. She’s been teething lately, and won’t stop fussing, and gumming on anything her pudgy little hands can grab. She has a teething toy shoved in her mouth, so at least she isn’t wailing right now.  

“Otis, honey, can you look after Baby for a minute? I have to start dinner”  

Otis nods. “Yeah, give her here”. He opens his arms to receive his little sister, and Mama gratefully hands her off.

“C’mere Angel Baby, you wanna play with Otis? You wanna help me make some art?” Otis coos at her, bouncing her slightly just as Mama had been. It helps a little, and Baby giggles at his voice, but it probably won’t be long before she’ll become uncomfortable and fussy again.

Mama thanks him for his help, closing the door behind her. Otis never minded helping look after Baby.

He tucks her up into his lap, so he can hold her while hunching over the notebook resting against his knee. She sucks her thumb and reaches out to tug on his long hair, staring off at the world around her as babies do. He thinks she likes the paintings he’s made on his walls, because her eyes always light up and dart around, taking in the bright colors and not at all processing the violent imagery. He thinks he ought to make some paintings for her room too some time. Maybe when she’s a little older and can tell him what she’d want painted. He’d paint bunnies and princesses and rainbows if she asked, though he deeply hopes that she won’t.

~~~~~

The early morning sunlight streams into Baby’s bedroom through her moth-eaten curtains. Mama is right, Otis thinks. She does look like a little angel, especially when she’s sleeping, nuzzling her face into a stuffed rabbit. Otis shakes her shoulder gently, and her face scrunches up, annoyed. She rubs her eyes, and smiles when she sees her brother.  

“Otis! Up!” Baby squeals, arms reaching into the air. She’s still easily small enough for Otis to pick her up, and he happily obliges her request, pulling her out of her bed and setting her on the floor. She sits down with her rabbit in her lap, still shaking off the dredges of sleep but gaining momentum fast in the way young children do. She’ll be running around the house in no time.

It’s hard to believe she’s already two. It feels like just yesterday she was a bloody screaming newborn. Now she can talk.

Baby lets out a string of nonsense, presumably directed towards her rabbit.

Well, she can sort of talk. Otis is just glad she’s managing to say his name right. She still calls Rufus “Woofus”. Rufus doesn’t seem to mind that much though. None of the boys can help but dote on their baby sister. Even Spaulding dotes on her, when he’s around. Otis is pretty sure he doesn’t see Baby as often as a father ought to see his daughter, though he admits he doesn’t really have a good frame of reference for that sort of thing.

Otis pulls out two of Baby’s dresses, because if he doesn’t at least give her the illusion of choice she’ll be fussy and contrary, and he wants to get her dressed before she builds up too much energy and starts trying to escape. She points to the yellow one, and he pulls her nightgown off and pulls the dress over her head with practiced ease. Usually Mama gets Baby ready in the mornings, but Otis takes over for her often enough that he more or less knows what he’s doing. Her pigtails are uneven, but her hair is at least brushed, which is more than he can always say for himself.

Baby reaches her arms up above her head again.

“Up! Up!” she squeals, and Otis obliges her once more, saddling her on his shoulders.

~~~~~

“Is…is that a fucking kid?”

“The fuck you on about?”

“Oh god, that’s a kid, oh god, you son of a bitch…”

Otis slaps his victim, annoyed.

“Shut the fuck up. Or I will cut out your tongue and let you choke on your own fuckin blood, you hear me?”

The victim whimpers and nods, so Otis turns to address the child in his doorway, his demeanor softening instantly.

“Angel Baby, ain't it past your bedtime?”

“Maaaaybeeee” the child answers, rocking on the balls of her feet.

“I think that maybe there oughta be a yes. Now I know Mama already tucked you into bed, what’re you doing up?”

“Weeeeell” she draws out, stalling, “ya see, Mama read me a story, and tucked me in, but she forgot to tuck in Dolly” Baby answers, referring to the doll she was dragging behind her by the leg. The doll was missing its head. Otis appreciates his sister’s propensity towards dismemberment.

Otis nods. He’s pretty sure she just wanted an excuse to climb out of bed and spy on him. She’s been doing that lately, sneaking out of bed to watch when they had “guests” over. Everyone agrees she’s still too young to get involved, but it’s nice to see her taking an interest in the family business.

“And you cant sleep unless someone tucks you both in?” he indulges, deciding to let her get away with it for now.  

“Uh-huh” Baby agrees, nodding. She’s smiling wide, showing off her missing tooth, definitely thinking she’s gotten away with her lie undetected. It’s pretty adorable.

Otis gives a quick look over his shoulder at his victim to ensure they were still secure. He’s happy to find them as confused and scared as ever. He turns back and gives Baby a kiss on the forehead.

“Ok Baby, you run along to your room and I’ll be there in a minute to tuck you both in”

“Thanks Otis!” Baby answers, already running off. Otis smiles at her fondly.

~~~~~

Baby is 13 when she takes her first life. In all honesty, it happens by accident.

Otis has a victim tied to a chair, he leaves them alone for five fucking minutes to grab a beer, and comes back to an empty room.

“Motherfucker!”

Escapes are rare, but they do happen. It's alright. Its fine. They have a system for this. At the very least, he knows his victim won't be able to leave the house. It's just a matter of finding where they’ve hid themselves. Otis cracks a small smile. Hunting humans aint nothing but nothing.

He grabs a large knife, and makes his way through the house, listening for whimpering, breathing, crying. Fear makes people loud. They can't hide for long.

And he does find them quickly. Listening close, he hears the crying, the pleading, and only briefly feels a pang of worry when he realizes they’re coming from Baby’s room. He rushes forward, but the worry is quickly stomped out when he hears screaming, cut short and gurgling, and the unmistakable music of Baby’s laughter.

Otis pulls her door open, and he sees Baby standing over the body of a man at least twice her size, clutching a pair of bloody sewing scissors.

“Did I do good Otis?” she asks, all smiles, blood splattered on her face, her dress, everywhere. Otis smiles, and ruffles her hair affectionately.

“You did great Baby. You did great”.

He feels pride swelling in his chest, and knows his baby sister is growing up.

  



End file.
